1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatuses that can be used to facilitate the mobile return of a previously purchased item.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional returns process, which has essentially been unchanged for decades, customers may wait in a dedicated returns or customer service line to speak to a returns cashier. Customers can be assisted only upon reaching the returns cashier. During peak times, customers may wait in line for extended periods of time, which increases the amount of time to process customer returns and decreases customer satisfaction.
Handheld mobile devices with network connectivity have been used by retail store associates to update and review inventory levels, access product information, select items from online orders, send and receive phone calls, and scan or search for items for quicker checkout.